


小狐狸别跑

by sally525



Category: all辫儿
Genre: M/M, all辫儿 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sally525/pseuds/sally525





	小狐狸别跑

阴暗潮湿的通道后面有一个无人知晓的桃花源，它是属于五条蛇精的，蛇本性淫靡，这个漂亮的地方总是回荡着甜腻的叫声，那是属于一只小狐狸的，一只红狐狸。繁密的桃花树下有两个人，互相交织着，好听的声音不时从那张粉嫩的小嘴中传出来，“我们磊磊真棒呢。”王九龙抓着张云雷的腰大力的顶弄，张云雷毫不避讳的淫叫。  
张云雷是被捡回来的，被这五条蛇养大，也成为了他们的宠物，“嗯~好舒服…阿恩~”张云雷眯着眼睛，漂亮的桃花眼微微泛红，浓密的眼睫毛微微晃动，细碎的阳光透过桃树撒在张云雷身上，闪闪发光，白皙的像是玉人儿一般，“磊磊喜不喜欢我啊。”张云雷抓紧王九龙的大腿，嗯嗯呜呜的说不出完整的话，“喜欢，嗯~喜欢九龙~”王九龙猛地顶腰，吐出信子舔舐挑逗张云雷绷紧的后颈，发出嘶嘶的声音，张云雷不可抑制的颤抖着，下身的小嘴紧紧的咬着王九龙的器物，“那磊磊是喜欢我，还是喜欢它啊？”  
猛地使劲，顶到张云雷柔软的位置，惊叫一声，委屈的回答，“都，都喜欢…唔嗯…”话音刚落，树上又滑下一条蛇，通体亮黑，像是铠甲一般的鳞片挂着桃花瓣，金黄色的眼睛瞳孔缩紧，想都不用想，是张九龄没错了，张九龄有剧毒，可他总是喜欢咬张云雷，因为微量的毒液可以让张云雷变得可爱。  
就保持着蛇的形态，缠在张云雷腰上，“怎么，王九龙，你又欺负磊磊呢？”弓起身子，张九龄对着王九龙吐了吐猩红的信子，瞳孔快速的扩大缩紧，危险的信号，王九龙也变出自己尾巴，剧烈的抖动，他是响尾蛇，哗啦啦的声音，“龄龄，别…嗯…别生气。”张九龄从腰上一路向上，坚硬的鳞片划过张九龄的皮肤，留下一道道红印，张云雷嗯嗯啊啊的扭着腰。  
蛇头缠上张云雷的脖子，突然张开嘴，一口咬在张云雷脖子上，“啊！疼…”张云雷不是第一次被咬，可是还是很疼，少量的毒液进入身体，张云雷微微哭泣，变成人形，张九龄捧着张云雷的脸，“乖，不哭，一会儿就舒服了。”张云雷是个双性，这是很多狐狸的特殊体质，轻轻啃咬张云雷胸前的小红豆，下身没有犹豫的挤进去，张九龄真的是浑身带刺，就连命根子也是有着倔强的鳞片，鳞片刮擦着柔软的内壁，张云雷又疼又爽，哭哼着抱紧张九龄。  
王九龙也不甘示弱，作为响尾蛇，他的性器可以震动，剧烈的震动，张云雷哭叫出声，“啊！不行！别！别！不要！嗯啊…别…”双重刺激让张云雷彻底慌了，毒液在身体里扩散，张云雷觉得自己像是醉了一样，眼前的张九龄开始模糊，身下的感觉变得不真实，每一次刺激都被无限放大，张九龄和王九龙一前一后，一下比一下深，两个甬道中间只有一层薄膜，张云雷甚至能感觉到两个人互相碰撞，鳞片摩擦着肉体，张云雷觉得自己快被点燃了，而后面的小穴更是被震的麻木。  
身上疲软的只能被两人抱着上下起伏，嘤嘤嘤的狐狸叫勾人心，张云雷最后都没声音了，空荡的山谷里只有肉体碰撞的声音和喘息的声音，滚烫的液体冲进身体，性器上的倒钩勾住柔软烂熟的肉，张云雷尖叫着达到了高潮。其他人也都陆续回来，墙壁上的爬山虎中露出一个脑袋，青色的鳞片几乎和树叶混为一体，“你们俩就会折腾磊磊，你看他都吐泡泡了。”  
秦霄贤从石壁上下来，变成一个又瘦又高的俊俏男子，把张云雷从两人手中抱过来，张九龄的毒液有点上头，张云雷现在已经晕乎乎的了，自己吐着泡泡，粉红色的小舌头吐在外面，毛茸茸的大尾巴也缠在秦霄贤的胳膊上，“嘿嘿…好吃…”秦霄贤彻底崩溃了，这傻狐狸，低头亲吻，张云雷抖着大耳朵搂紧秦霄贤，喘息的间隙，可以听到张云雷含糊不清的讨要。  
秦霄贤是个温柔的，帮张云雷揉着腰，“磊磊不累啊？”旁边释放完一次的张九龄和王九龙喝着酒，“他现在被张九龄咬了，能觉得累？”听到这话，秦霄贤瞪了两人一眼，温和的抚摸着张云雷，张云雷舒服的直哼哼，修长白皙的腿主动的缠上秦霄贤精瘦的腰，自己扶着秦霄贤已经挺起的性器往下坐，秦霄贤被主动的张云雷吓了一跳，闷哼一声，青蛇的性器更长，却也带着倒刺，进到三分之二的时候，张云雷艰难的咬着下唇，他不行了。  
“嗯，旋儿，帮帮我…难受…帮帮我…嗯…”卡在这种尴尬的境界，秦霄贤也难受，微微挺腰，直接顶到头，感觉到张云雷缩紧了身体，秦霄贤也舒服的慰叹一声，晃动腰身，纠缠在一起，秦霄贤也瘦，两个人像是两根藤蔓般互相纠缠，“呦，你们又不等我提前开始了啊？”从阴暗的角落里钻出一条带着花纹的蛇，是何九华，滑行过来，也没变人形，直接把蛇尾插进了张云雷的后穴。  
蛇的体温要比狐狸低的多，冰凉的感觉激的张云雷嗯嗯啊啊的惊叫了好多声，颤抖着适应，何九华就那样缠上张云雷，吐着信子舔舐秦霄贤的嘴唇，咕叽咕叽的水声淫靡至极，秦霄贤也张开嘴任由何九华吧信子伸进自己嘴里，其实除了张云雷，秦霄贤和何九华也经常互相纠缠，变成人形，何九华的性器在张云雷的小穴里胀大，舌头灵活的挑弄张云雷毛茸茸的大耳朵，张云雷抖动着耳朵躲闪，秦霄贤的大手从根部把张云雷尾巴撸到头，放在嘴里啃咬。  
小狐狸呢顽劣的露出自己的犬牙，一口啃在秦霄贤的肩头，秦霄贤倒吸一口冷气，身下突然用力，顶的小狐狸自己松了口，晕乎乎的摇头晃脑，火红色的尾巴卷曲成各种形状，在黄昏的日光下变得更美，像一撮跳动的火焰，而一旁的张九龄和王九龙早就已经再次复苏，变成一黑一白两条蛇爬过来，也没有缓冲，直接把自己的尾巴送进张云雷早就已经成熟的小穴。  
顺着张云雷的肠子，王九龙一路向前，进入了从未达到的深度，小狐狸慌乱的躲闪，却被四个人抓着没有办法躲避，“别…别…太深了…啊！不要碰…求你…嘤嘤嘤…”叫声都变味儿，张云雷扭动着柔软的腰肢躲避，但是他越动，反而把王九龙送到更深的地方，可能真的是张九龄的毒液吧，张云雷的肠子都开始麻痹了，柔软的不像话，毫无保留的接受着王九龙的尾巴，太深了，快进到胃里了。  
而张九龄更是坏，故意打开鳞片，刮蹭软肉，就连何九华都被他划的哼叫，“张九龄！你丫的收敛点！”何九华吐着信子瞪张九龄，张九龄晃着舌头，一副你咬我啊的样子，甚至把罪恶的尾巴探向了何九华，“操！张九龄！”后门失守，何九华把怨气都报复在张云雷身上，也不管不顾的越进越深，直接钻进张云雷的子宫，那里对于张云雷来说，是不可触碰的禁地。  
“九华…嗯唔…别！华儿不行！不要…嗯啊…”张云雷带着哭腔，仰着脖子求何九华出去，可是都进来了哪有出去的道理，大力的顶弄，张云雷彻底坏了，小爪子胡乱的抓挠，毛茸茸的大尾巴都因为快感炸了毛，慌乱的摇晃，“你们过分了啊，老这麽欺负小心哪天跑了。”洞顶传出一个声音，一只银色的蛇直接从洞顶自由落体，是杨九郎，张云雷就是他捡回来的，迷迷糊糊的张云雷听到杨九郎的声音，直接委屈的哇一声就哭了。  
“九郎…九郎~他们欺负我…”张云雷红着眼睛告状，这可把在他体内的四个人得罪了，王九龙快速的进出，“磊磊，你刚才可不是这麽说的啊。”秦霄贤也不甘示弱，抓着张云雷的腰，“对啊，刚才有人和我说想要来着。”就连何九华都开始使坏，舔舐着张云雷的后颈，而张九龄直接把舌头伸进了张云雷的耳朵，刺激来自四面八方，张云雷让整的嘤嘤嘤的直哭。  
“呜呜呜，别…我错了…错了…磊磊错了…嗯啊…不要…”四个人快速的抽插，直接释放在张云雷体内，快感太密集，张云雷瘫软在杨九郎怀里，哭唧唧的样子简直就是梨花带雨，怪不得当年纣王会做昏君呢，这谁受得了啊，其实张云雷的两个甬道是通着的，只要找对地方就可以进去，作为最后一个回来的，大家把这个机会留给了杨九郎，看着怀里早就傻了的张云雷，杨九郎温柔的亲吻，缓缓的进入，舒服的张云雷直接软在杨九郎怀里。 “磊磊，让我进去。”杨九郎温柔的哄骗，张云雷搂着杨九郎的脖子，“嗯…九郎…进来…嗯唔…”杨九郎找对地方，微微一使劲，直接就钻了进去，蛇的性器都有两个，体内过于肿胀的感觉让张云雷觉得自己快裂开了，“嗯~啊~”这一声叫的剩下四个人差点撅过去，都变成蛇形，陆续爬过来，缠上张云雷柔软的腰肢，把自己的尾巴探进后面早就已经红肿的小穴。 蛇尾粗细不一，争相恐后的进入，又此起彼伏的抽出，冰凉的鳞片在温热的内壁上摩擦，冰火两重天的感觉简直就是烟花，炸的张云雷头晕，对于狐狸来说，蛇的体液都是带毒的，快感中隐隐带着疼痛，像是针灸一样，不知道是谁的舌头探进了张云雷的肚脐眼，打着转，信子钻进可怜的灵口，摩擦着胀疼的柱身，杨九郎快速进出，捏着张云雷的下巴和他接吻，身上所有的洞几乎都被填满，快感太过凶猛，张云雷叫喊着求饶。 “不要了…啊呜…不要了…磊磊不要了…要坏掉了…不行…嗯~不行了…”男人们不愿意放过软乎乎毛茸茸的小狐狸，“那磊磊更喜欢谁啊？”这是何九华，一个表面温柔实则腹黑的男人，“喜…喜欢你…嗯啊~”秦霄贤掰过张云雷的头，和他深吻，“那磊磊不喜欢我么？”张云雷努力让自己把气喘匀，“喜欢…喜欢…”张九龄露出毒牙，轻轻的划着张云雷脆弱的脖颈，“磊磊不乖哦，你说过更喜欢我的。”张云雷带着哭腔，哼哼唧唧的辩解，“我没有…嗯…喜欢…啊哈都喜欢~” 被一个一个的逼问，张云雷撅着小嘴，“你们…你们欺负我~啊啊啊啊~不要！”杨九郎搂着张云雷，“宝贝儿，我们在爱你啊，你不喜欢么？”嘶嘶的声音在耳边络绎不绝，湿湿的，凉凉的，达到高潮后，张云雷不可抑制的颤抖，太过于刺激，张云雷哭的止不住，被抱着去洗了澡，张云雷变回了原型。毛乎乎的团成一团，用大尾巴把自己的脸挡上，不愿意面对这五个男人。 可是变成了狐狸都没能逃过他们的魔爪，被秦霄贤抱起来，亲了又亲，吸狐狸什么的简直不要太爽，何九华使坏的抓了张云雷的尾巴，搞的我们小狐狸直接炸毛了，张云雷抗议的嘤嘤嘤直叫，被路过的杨九郎拍了屁股，“再叫，小心再来一次。”小狐狸听了，委屈的哼哼，把头埋进秦霄贤怀里，再也不出来了，这麽可爱的小狐狸，谁能忍住呢？


End file.
